Scarlet Rivalry
by Hell.Fire.Feline
Summary: On a beautiful night, Remilia Scarlet is dragged down to the basement by her eager younger sister... 'I am not an idiot, Flandre. I know what lurks behind that gaze of yours, or why you quirk your lips like that...' ...Its time to play.


A/N: Something originally written for another site.

This is mostly Remilia telling us what happened in the past; I wanted it to sound like she was writing a journal entry even though she isn't... I kind of imagined her tone to be as flowery as Sakuya's, except, with a childish interjection here and there. I see Flan as someone who is as childish as she looks. The next instalment will be mostly in the present, for that is where the action will be.

Remilia is heartless, but shes not that heartless... ~

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Night was coming.<p>

The last few days had been abysmal in activity; virtually nothing spontanious or exciting had occured to thrill me, and my patience was waning with the faeries, who seemed to think that entertainment in the form of treating me like someone of their level with their stupid-little-faerie-games was perfectly fine. It wasn't. I was above them, so I thought it would be fitting to gain entertainment by threatening to play with them- and not as an equal member of their party. They politely declined and scrambled as expected... which at least made me chuckle briefly.

But night was coming.

No, no, no. I was not staying in.

The time was five pm, and already, the tendrils of darkness that shadowed the moon were dragging the sun to its grave beyond the horizon- and I, utterly bored to the point of scraping my nails against the hard-waxed wood groaned in relief. It would be night time soon. No longer would I have to cower like an animal within my own house from the sunlight, and I would be free to play in my playground... otherwise known as Gensokyo (Unless you are a fool, you will know that this is where I live- or rather, where I terrorize). The area always looked so beautiful at night, with the stars like beacons in the sky and the moon like a paper circle, undisturbed by the wind. You could almost taste the life in the air sometimes... after all, the stupid youkai favoured this time above most.

I was sure the night was going to be beautiful. Oh so... very beautiful.

...And the sight of shining rainbow crystals as they caught the fading light should have been beautiful, too, their radiance throwing speckled shadows across the walls...

But I found no beauty in the stare that accompanied them.

"Big sister, big sis-"

I cut her off with the wave of a hand and a shallow huff, fingers twitching in annoyance. I didn't even allow her a full sentence.

"Go back downstairs, Flandre. I plan to go out tonight."

It was an order. Her expression faltered for a few seconds as the smile on her face wavered, falling into a pained line on her face.

Flandre Scarlet was (and still is) my younger sister, she whom should not be out of where she was kept at dusk. Do not misunderstand me; she stays down there by choice because she respects my opinion, like most of Gensokyo do. It was in fact extroadinarily rare for her to wander out of her own accord... but it wasn't as if she'd ever go outside. I watched her at that moment shuffle awkwardly, the diamonds of her wings chiming softly against each other as that disturbingly red stare dropped to the ground to flit amongst the weavings of my very expensive rug I had got the faeries to lay down there (It was a very nice rug, in fact. The shades of red were perfect...! They know better than to displease me)... I couldn't stop myself from raising an eyebrow at her. Her motives had always been difficult to understand...

"Big sis..." She was mumbling out of the corner of her mouth with her voice cracking as if she was about to burst into tears. Whilst I liked to pride myself in holding no sympathy for others, when no-one was around and the subject was my little sister... well, even great vampires like I had a heart.

Just not a big one when when I had been stuck inside for so long and it was so boring.

"What do you want?"

... However somehow, my semi-warm feelings were not carried on to my words, and the statement came out brutishly snappish.

"I-I wondered if you could stay inside today... I-I broke something so now I have nothing to play with-"

"You are always breaking things. Its not my fault if you cannot control yourself."

"A-Ah, but big sis-"

"Seriously Flan, I am not here for you just so everytime you feel like getting attention you can fly to me and expect to get any. I am bored. I have been bored for a while now."

"B-But I am also bored-"

"Yes but you seem to be forgetting who I am-"

... I remember biting my lip at that time, cutting myself off. Remember I said something about having a heart up there? Well, it seemed to find the most worst moments to suddenly ache. That expression she was giving me. It was almost physically painful- I could handle most types of pain, but for some reason this felt a little different... I couldn't continue talking to Flandre like that. That voice was used for people below me, and whilst she was most certainly beneath me, she was probably the closet one to me as well (ah, I forget Sakuya! She is certainly up by Flandre, too). With a heavy sigh at the round scarlet gaze that had befallen me I pinched the bridge of my nose and slid my vision back to the window- night...

... Night...

...Can you wait for me?

... I thought something like that in my head- or maybe I said it outloud? It must have been outloud, because there was a high pitched squeal from the girl that was in front of me as she clasped her hands softly together to produce a gentle clapping sound that echoed in the hallways, as if she was applauding my decision. My lips were a wobbly line that I tried to pull into a smile, but it ended up looking as lopsided as hers.

I didn't ever spend time with Flan. It was a well known fact.

I am the descendant of a great vampire, after all. I had better things to do then entertain my sister.

So how was I even going to handle something like that...?

I was startled by the sliding of her hand into mine as she tugged at me gently, breaking me out of my thoughts- oh Flan. Oh simple Flan. If she was after some kind of feeling from me then she was going to get it, sadly... it was a pity I had grown meek over the years of essentially living under house arrest.

I let my fingers slide inbetween hers and bade the night one last farewell before I allowed myself to be feebly dragged by my younger sister, who radiated with joy.

She was so happy.

I was only half happy.

Night was coming. Oh, such a glorious night it was to be; however I was stuck babysitting my little sister, the little sister whom I never saw except for on rare occassions. But somehow, everything felt... ok. It was better to spend a night with her then to spend it in the darkness with a hurt-y heart. Those warm blossoming feelings in my chest were like something I had known a long time ago but had forgotton about...

...

That was all in the past.

I remember all of that in great detail... even if it was quite a while ago. She had dragged me through the maze of the basement as if she intended for us to get lost... though her footsteps were so clean and precise I knew she knew where she was going. Being in that hallway seemed so long ago it felt like it was another day now...

I'm standing here now in a place with four concrete walls tinged in scarlet and bits of mangled material that may or may not have been living at some point. Everything smells like ash and smoke, and the air is heavy (I better not get dirty from being down here). The floor is hard and my shoes click-clack against the floor, and its pitch black- not that it matters, I can see through the darkest of dark. There is no moon. There are no windows. There is barely anything in the room; its like a well sculpted cave almost, sharp and dim and... boring. Boring...

...We stand face to face.

And there is silence.

She stares at me.

I stare back.

I am not an idiot, Flandre. I know what lurks behind that gaze of yours, or why you quirk your lips like that.

I realize now that I know my sister.

But I do not know her well enough.

Oh, Flan... oh simple, foolish Flan...

... If you want to play, then we'll play all you like.

* * *

><p>AN: Theres gonna' be a fight... I wonder who'll win?

Any thoughts on this would be awesome! 3 ;; U;;


End file.
